Coalition Army
The Coalition Army is an army consisting of different armies of the 6 warring states Zhao, Chu, Wei, Yan, Han and Qi, organized by Ri Boku to wipe Qin off the map. After Qin's successful campaign against Wei and the conquest of Sanyou, Ri Boku realized what Shou Hei Kun was planning to continue expanding Qin's borders and the danger of this plan meant for China in a whole and therefore wanted to put an end to it. So in secret he visited all prime ministers and kings of the warring states to discuss an alliance to crush Qin once and for all and split the territory between them. The state of Qi later withdrew from the coalition, because Qin's official of diplomacy Sai Taku used his personal friendship with the Qi King to convince him to withdraw. Armies of the 6 states The coalition army is divided in the following way. Commander-in-Chief *Coalition commander-in-chief Shun Shin Kun of Chu - is assigned the position of commander-in-chief of the coalition army as part of an agreement between Chu and Zhao for Chu to live up to its appearance as the current mightiest state. Strategist and de facto Leader *Strategist Ri Boku - Prime Minister and one the Three Great Heavens of Zhao is currently the strategist. Being the one who took the initiative of summoning and organizing the coalition, he was the actual leader of the coalition. Zhao The Zhao amassed an Army of 120,000 soldiers but has dwindled due to the battle with Duke Hyou and the Hi Shin Unit. The Army is divided between four commanders. They lost General Mangoku at the first day of the battle, who was slain by Shin. 30,000 soldiers was a part of the Ri Boku Army whose objective was to sneak pass the Kankoku pass by taking a hidden road through the mountains. *Deputy General Kei Sha *General Kou Son Ryuu *General Ri Haku *General Man Goku † *General Shin Sei Jou † *General Son Sei † *Great General Hou Ken Chu The Chu amassed an Army of 150,000 soldiers but has been reduced to half its number. It is divided between the three commanders. After the death of Rin Bu Kun, the 1st army is divided over the other two armies. *Chu Army commander-in-chief Kan Mei † - Commander of the 3rd army, the Kan Mei Army *General Ka Rin - Commander of the 2nd army, the Ka Rin Army *General Rin Bu Kun † - Commander of the 1st army, the Rin Bu Kun Army Wei The Wei amassed an army of 100,000 soldiers but their numbers have dwindled due to the stalemate in Kankoku Pass. They have put in place a variety of siege warfare constructs for the coalition. *Wei army commander-in-chief - Go Hou Mei Yan The Yan amassed an army of 120,000 soldiers to participate in the coalition. However there numbers have dropped significantly due to Ou Sen's machinations of mountain warfare and ambush that killed eight thousand elite Yan mountain soldiers. Ordo's own army consists of Yan mountain tribe troops, giving them a specialty in mountain siege warfare for the coalition army. *Yan army commander-in-chief - Ordo Han The Han amassed an army of 50,000 soldiers but there numbers have dwindled exponentially due to Kan Ki's and Chou Tou's surprise attack on their camp that killed commander-in-chief Sei Kai. This army consists of Sei Kai's personal soldiers who are trained in, scarred by and equipped with the poisons he personally made. *Han army commander-in-chief - Sei Kai † *Han army Stand-in Commander in chief - Chou In Qi Qi sent 50,000 troops to participate in this coalition, but due to the diplomatic efforts of Sai Taku they withdrew from the coalition. *Qi army commander-in-chief - Gan Mo. Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Zhao Category:Chu Category:Wei Category:Yan Category:Han Category:Qi